


Unaccepted Apologies

by MKelly



Series: Errors [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: What really pushed Jorel to that train?The prequel to the previous fanwork "Crazy Train."





	Unaccepted Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/gifts).



> Would you have forgived him?

He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he kept doing it. Why? He was depressed, so depressed that he wanted someone to yell at him. The best way he could think of to get someone to yell at him and push him to death? It was to lie. And so he lied to a friend he just met, he wanted the friend to yell at him but he was surprised when the new friend never did. It wasn`t all lies though, he was there for the new friend, comforted him throughout his problems, always there for him, made gifts and presents for the friend that he was too shy to give. It didn`t matter, he still lied, and by the time he realised his mistake, he was already in belief of his own lie.

“Please, I`m sorry. I only lied because I was depressed and wanted you to yell at me! I stopped as soon as you finally got angry at me because I realised my error, but you also believed lies from a bunch of people about me too…You can`t blame me for that. Give me a chance to fix this…please, I need you…”

“No, fuck off, Jorel. I want nothing to do with you.”

Jorel knew his mistake, and he was now sorry about it because of the possible chance of losing his friend. He didn`t stop begging though, desperation taking over at wanting one chance to go from acquaintances to friends without lying. He had no idea he`d get so attached to Charlie as a friend, if he did, he wouldn’t have lied.

 

“I`m sorry for everything I did wrong, just give me the chance to fix my mistake, let me fix this, please…I`m so sorry for what I did, it was wrong and horrible I know, but give me the chance to prove to you that I can be a good person and a good friend. Please!”

“You`re not a good person or a good friend, Jorel. I`ve given you enough chances and I`m done with you, you have other people to play with, so go ahead and leave me out of it.”

“Look, I know I`ve managed to make you hate me and I`m sorry for that-“

“No, I don`t hate you. I just don`t care, so leave me be and never talk to me again.”

That was what hurt Jorel the most, the fact that he didn`t just push this friend to hate, he pushed him into not caring and it felt like he was being stabbed. He didn`t want to lose the friend he cared for so much…so he became more and more desperate. He kept begging for one last chance but it didn`t matter what he said, the answer still was going to be:

“No, fuck off!”

“Please, Charlie…let me fix this, one last chance won`t hurt anyone but me…”

“I don`t want you to fix shit. What I want you to do is get out of my fucking life!”

“I`m sorry, Charlie…Please…let me have one last chance…I don`t want to lose you…” 

“Look, I`ve said it a million times and this is the last time I`ll say it. I want nothing to do with you, get out of my fucking life, live your life and leave me fucking out of it. I`m done with you and your shit, so fuck off and leave me be!” 

Jorel had been crying for hours now as he begged for the opportunity to start again and let him try to show that he could be a good person but it would never work, he was never going to be able to fix this mistake. He was quiet for a moment as Charlie made a call for someone to give him a ride home, then it really hit him. No more cuddles, no more “I love you,” no more videogames and unhealthy foods with the only person he had ever cared about in a long time, no more hope of happiness, no more Charlie to comfort him when he was down…He`d fucked it all and there was nothing he could do but beg…and now he couldn`t even do that because he wasn`t ever going to get the chance to fix the problem he had made, he wasn`t ever going to see his angel again all because he had fucked up in the beginning. 

Then he snapped:

“Look, Charlie. I`m sorry for what I fucking did wrong, I wanted another fucking chance to fix this issue and keep our friendship going, but no. You`re an unreasonable prick that is going to end up fucking alone, I`ve begged for the option for us to stay friends so that neither of us ends up alone but apparently the one thing you fucking fear is now what you want! So go and don`t come back, because I want nothing to do with your fucking stupid attitude anyway...” Jorel yelled in anger, fed up of begging for the chance he would never get. Charlie watched him with judging, disgusted eyes as Jorel cried harder, expecting him to say more and Jorel did.

“I`m sorry for everything that I`ve ever done wrong, it`s driven you to the point where you want nothing to do with me…you`re not even considering how hard I`m trying to make it so we both don`t end up alone. So go and let us both be alone, because then it won`t be my fault.” Jorel calmly said as tears kept streaming down his face, his eyes puffy and red from crying and his brown eyes glassy from the constant waterfall of tears on his face, it was over and it broke him to know so.

“It`ll be yours.” Jorel said, crying more as Charlie left without a sound. The slam of a car door bringing Jorel back to reality as he watched the only person he cared about leave him forever…and he fell to his knees crying as his demons returned to his side, laughing at him because they were right about him being forever alone. 

Jorel screamed in agony as not a thing in the world cared for him anymore, fans maybe but they couldn`t take the place Charlie had in his heart. Now that place was a big empty hole and Jorel couldn`t stop screaming and crying as rain started to fall. He didn`t care if he got a cold, he didn`t care about anything now…he just wanted to be able to rewind time to the point where he lied and never do so…if he hadn`t the friend he loved with all his heart would still be here, maybe the sun would still be shining if he didn`t lie.

Eventually his crying and screaming got quieter and he could only produce small hiccups of pain as tears continued to mix with rain, he could tell someone had approached him during his pain…and he didn`t know who it was, he didn`t care anymore. Depression had taken him over once again now that the only light in his life was gone. All he could see for one second was the person`s shoes before he closed his eyes again, constantly having them be in pain from his tears…then he remembered that he recognised those shoes, and for a second he thought that maybe Charlie had come back and had forgiven him. He looked up…

And saw Johnny, Charlie and Johnny had somehow got the same kind of shoes. Johnny looked at him with pitying eyes as Jorel looked back down and kept crying, hurt more that it was not Charlie who was there but Johnny. 

“Come on, Jay. Let`s get you out of the rain, you`ll catch your death out here.” Johnny mentioned as he helped his friend up and walked him to shelter.

`I already have.” Jorel thought, but he didn`t realise that he had in fact said it. Johnny looked at him with sad eyes.

“You can find new friends, Jay. There`s plenty of time and there`s the rest of the band too, I`m sure you could make friends with a fan, tons of people would love to be your friend. You know that.” Johnny said, trying to help the friend in pain.

“Do I?” Jorel asked and Johnny sighed, he knew Jorel did something horrible lying, he should never have done so and Jorel found that out too late. Charlie didn`t have to be like that though, it wasn`t necessary. He couldn`t have given Jorel that last chance he was just begging for? Johnny would have…but Johnny wasn`t alone…

Both men heard Jorel`s phone go off and he immediately pulled it out to see what his phone wanted. Only to see a text from Charlie that said only one thing…

 

 

 

 

 

 

`Goodbye.`


End file.
